


Whatever Time Left

by AnnaHenderswagg



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHenderswagg/pseuds/AnnaHenderswagg
Summary: Geralt can't stand the idea of Jaskier no longing being in his life. He just needs to see how happy Jaskier would be just simply having him there at the place they wanted to go all those years ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Whatever Time Left

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just got this idea in my head, I hope whoever reads this enjoys. I’ve been thinking about this for a long while since I’m so in love with Jaskier and The Witcher series right now.

Geralt is, of course immortal, so he’s will always stay, but Jaskier, he will eventually burn like a candle. In a flash it’s light will be gone. He’s going to pass on eventually. Geralt can’t stomach the thought of losing one of the most important beings he cares for (next to Roach, Ciri and, of course, Yennifer). He watches as Jaskier grows older and older eventually until he can no longer travel safely. Jaskier still sings Geralt’s praises but he can no longer travel to have the first hand experience. (Geralt has to return and give him every detail he can about how he defeated a Giant Centipede in Toussaint.) 

It takes all his being to not breakdown in tears. Just the thought that one day he’s no longer going to be coming back to his bard and regale him of his wins. To help him compose more of his beautiful songs. So many thoughts, so many tears, just wishing to be with Jaskier always. “I just don’t think I can stomach the idea of you no longer being in my life.” Geralt watched as Jaskier smiled, “Well isn’t that why we should make the most of whatever time we have now? Make every moment we have together count?” Geralt looked over, sorrowfully but deep in thought,”Maybe your right.” 

After much thought Geralt decides one day that it’s time, when Jaskier ended up slipping, almost breaking his hip (Geralt forgets he’s not a young man of 20 but is in his late 50s now), that now is the time to settle. Stop traveling around and finally head to where they planned to over a decade ago. 

“Geralt, where are we going?” Geralt smiles and he continues riding with Jaskier behind him and they ride Roach to his surprise for Jaskier. “You’ll see soon, Jask.” “Very well, but just so you know that I don’t think my bottom can take this much longer.” Geralt huffs in laughter. That sentence bringing back the memory of the aftermath of the Selkiemore fight when Jaskier mentioned his ‘lovely bottom.’ “Don’t worry, your lovely bottom will be fine. We finally made it.” Geralt stopped Roach. 

Geralt helped Jaskier off his horse. Helping him keep steady as he lead Jask to the cliff. “Alright, are you ready?” “Yes, I’ve been ready since bottom went numb some time back.” “Alright, go ahead.” Geralt watched as Jaskier removed the blindfold, his eyes widening at seeing where they were. “Geralt...is this The Coast?” “Yeah, I know we talked about it so long ago. But I thought, better late than never. What do you think?” Geralt watched as Jaskier walked a bit closer, watching the sun lower down towards the waters. “It’s amazing. I always imagined it just like this. The smell of the waters and the earth. The sounds of the earth beneath our feet. The birds singing in the air. It’s...more than I could imagine Geralt.” Jaskier turns to Geralt, “I can’t believe we’re finally here.” Jaskier tears up, wiping his face of any tears that may stream down his face, “I’m so happy we finally get to be here and see this together. 

Geralt smiles, warm and elated at how happy Dandelion is. “We can stay here for as long as you like. We can settle up here on the hill and stay here until...,” Geralt chokes, unable to voice what he worries about most. Until Jaskier’s time is done. Until it’s his little flowers time to go. Jaskier smiles, wrinkles around his eyes in understanding, putting a hand to his cheek. “Until I see you again, My White Wolf.” Geralt gives him a watery smile as he nods. “Yeah.” Jask smiles as they walk together out to enjoy the setting sun and the crashing of the waves. 

Whatever time may have left on the little songbird’s life. They know they won’t be able to take his soul, that all belongs to his Geralt, his Great White Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I truly hope you all enjoyed this as much I really enjoyed writing it. This is the first fic I’ve written that I’ve finished since my Fanfiction.net days over 8 years ago so my apologies if this needs a lot of work. I’m a bit rusty. I actually had a much different idea for this fic but this is what kept flowing from my fingers. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I’ll get the opportunity to write the original idea I had for this another day. Thank you for reading!


End file.
